joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Demigra (Mega-Composite)
1= |-|2= |-|Demon God (Base)= |-|Demon God (Giant)= |-|Makyouka Form= Summary Demigra, also referred to as Demon God Demigra, is a recurring antagonist in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes video games. Along with being one of the Demon Gods, Demigra is one of the main contributors to the creation of the Demon Realm as well as a former member of the Dark Empire. He is the main antagonist and the final boss of the main storyline of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where his goal was to escape the Crack of Time; a realm in which he was imprisoned by the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, for over 75 million years; and take over all of Space-Time, all the while destroying the entirety of Dragon Ball's history in the process and later recreating it in his own image. Additionally, he made a few appearances during the DLC cutscenes of the sequel to Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Demigra is also a recurring villain in Dragon Ball Heroes, where serves as a main enemy of the Time Patrollers, going up against the likes of Xeno Goku. Demigra's personality can be best described as a god complex, as he believes that he is the one worthy of ruling all of space and time, demonstrating animosity towards the Supreme Kai of Time and believing himself to be even more worthy of the role than her. He is a prideful yet arrogant demon, finding enjoyment out of sometimes toying with his opponents. Due to his time spent trapped in the Crack of Time, he has also developed tremendous patience and persistence, having completely ignored the idea of giving up on achieving his goals after so many attempts and such a long wait. So what's the difference between this Demigra and any other regular profile out there? Well, aside from the rating you'll be witnessing down below, Demigra (Mega-Composite) is a composite profile of Demigra (Whaddya know?) and it includes any piece of Dragon Ball featuring him which I could find. Whether it's official, fake, or fan-made, it's making it to this profile. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely High 3-A | 2-B, likely High 1-B | High 1-B | At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A | At least 2-B, likely 2-A Name: '''Demigra, Demon God Demigra, Majin Demigra, Supreme Kai of Time (For a few in-game minutes) '''Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Ageless Classification: Demon, Wizard (Formerly), Demon of Time, Paradoxal Demon, Demon God, Death Incarnate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Afterimage Creation, Homing Attack, Reactive Evolution (Was gradually gaining more power while trapped in the Crack of Time), Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation, Wormhole Creation, Curse Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation (Took control over Broly and Vegeta, both of whom have previously resisted and broken out of Mind Control), Thought Manipulation (Was collapsing the world and filling it with evil thoughts), Emphatic Manipulation, Possession, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Distortion), Higher-Dimensional Existence or Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 3''', '''4, 5''' and '''8; Is reliant on the concept of death, although he completely transcends it), Regeneration (High-Godly), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly via power-scaling to other Demon Gods), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the concept of hatred) and Fusionism (Stole the powers of Towa, who can resurrect herself due to the existence of hatred in the multiverse and was going to merge the Demon Realm with the multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Absorbed the embodiment of time itself and has stated that he fully controls time and space), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Is a major contributor to the creation of the Demon Realm: A realm in which magic overrules the laws of physics), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, possibly 1'; Concept Creation and Destruction; Not even any of the concepts which exists within, or in abstraction to, the "Real World" - A realm possibly transcendent to the concept of dimensions - were going to survive Demigra's destruction), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can undo transformations and reduce his opponents to the point where they can hardly stand), Invisibility, Time Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Intangibility (Via Boiling Burg), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings to the point where they would not have existed in the first place), Sealing (Can seal his opponents in time shackles. Though this ability was shown to be temporary during in-game battles, this is possibly due to Xenoverse's game mechanics), BFR, Creation, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Necromancy, Transformation, Void Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Created a non-existent castle and linked said castle to the Crack of Time, which is an infinite-dimensional realm due to it existing outside of and transcending the multiverse, also still being a realm of relevance to beings capable of destroying said multiverse), Quantum Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Bestowed his powers to Chamel, allowing the latter to collapse the "Real World"), Clairvoyance (Via his Divination Orb), Resistance & Immunity Negation (Demigra was capable of mind-controlling Broly and Vegeta, both of whom are resistant to mind manipulation. Is able to completely negate Acausality), Resistance, to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation and Memory Erasure (As a god, Demigra should be resistant to magical abilities and mind manipulation similar to his, as well as Android 21's waves, which affected Krillin's memories, swapped souls and greatly de-powered the Z-Fighters), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed or detected by beings lesser than a "God"), Transmutation, Decay Inducement, Time Manipulation, Resistance & Immunity Negation, and possibly Power Mimicry (It is impossible for the Future Warrior to gain any of Demigra's abilities or skills, though this is possibly due to game mechanics), Acausality ('Types 1 and 5') 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Fought against Chronoa, whom, as a regular Supreme Kai, should be comparable to Shin) | Multiverse level, likely High Hyperverse level (Battled the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, who can merge entire timelines each containing 1,464 space-continua and possibly thousands of Time Rings together and compress them into scrolls. However, individual timelines should be infinite-dimensional in correlation to the rest of the cosmology statements) | High Hyperverse level (Absorbed the embodiment of space-time itself, Toki-Toki. Is stated to have transcended space-time, twice, and gained a complete control over it. The battle between Giant Demon God Demigra and the Future Warrior "Saiyan-Beyond-God" Super Saiyan 3 Goku should the player not defeat Demigra quickly enough caused the Crack of Time; a realm separate to and above the dimension of time, in which Dragon Ball's history can be viewed as infinite-dimensional crystals; to crumble. Though he is nothing in comparison to him, Demigra more than likely exists on the same plane of existence as the Omni-King, as there is nothing to imply any form of transcendence by the latter. It has been stated that God Ki exists on different planes of existence from normal Ki) | At least High Hyperverse level (Even prior to demonstrating any of his impressive feats, he is far superior to both his Giant Demon God Form in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Final Form Mira in Xenoverse 2. Transcended space and Dragon Ball Heroes in its entirety, entering a dimension known as the "Real World", also referred to as the "Over World" - A realm that views Dragon Ball as a fictional arcade game. Additionally, the citizens of said world are required to use arcade machines in order to interact with the videogame. Stole the powers of Towa, who created "Dimensional/Space-Time Doors" powered by Evil Energy which can also transcend space and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole. According to a friend of Beat's, travelling from the "Real World" is a dimensional transfer. In the Nintendo Switch version of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, transcending to the "Real World" is referred to as "overcoming the barrier between dimensions". Overloaded the multiverse with overflowing possibilities, when history and the multiverse have been stated to exist on an infinite-dimensional plane. Bestowed his powers to Chamel, who was casually collapsing the "Real World" with his mere presence), possibly Outerverse level (Is within the realm of comparison to Mechikabura, who stated that he exists beyond the bounds of the multiverse's dimensional plane and is possibly unbound by dimensional space as a whole) | At least Multiverse level (Destroyed an unfathomable amount of Magniverses, merely on of which is a collection of countless multiverses which form countless possibilities. The number of them destroyed by Demigra cannot be described by any mortal or godly statement or number, which would mean that even an Extraordinary Genius as Bulma would fail at comprehending it), likely Multiverse level+ (Was stated to casually possess a complete control over an Infinite Magniverse, and later significantly surpassed himself at that level) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Infinite, likely Immeasurable (Superior to Mira, who exists outside of the natural flow of space-time, which is most likely infinite-dimensional, and transcends it) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent via Evil Energy (Absorbed the embodiment of space and time, Toki-Toki. Even after being defeated by the Future Warrior Super Saiyan 3 God Essence Goku, Demigra's evil energy still managed to distort timelines throughout history, as well as control fighters from numerous points in time) | At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant. Omnipresent via Evil Energy | Omnipresent (On top of his Evil Energy, Demigra gained the powers of the concept of death itself and became its embodiment). At least Massively FTL+ (Moved from one side of a universe to the other in a time interval far lesser than a Planck second seconds. Using the size of the observable universe, this makes Demigra over 29 Novemdecillion times FTL x 10^61 times FTL), likely Immeasurable combat and physical travel speed (Stated that he is several dimensions above what the Time Patrollers can even comprehend) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Immeasurable via Telekinesis (Using his telekinetic powers, Demigra can lift large crystals containing entire timelines and propel them towards his opponents) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal | Multiversal, likely High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level | Multiverse level, likely High Hyperverse level '''(Can survive attacks from an extremely casual Beerus, as well as the Future Warrior, and combat Chronoa) | '''High Hyperverse level (Tanked attacks from the Future Warrior and "Saiyan-Beyond-God" Goku) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Fought against Xeno Goku and other Time Patrollers, and was able to trade blows with them. After suffering a defeat against Xeno Goku, it was later revealed that Demigra is still alive, and had indeed survived their battle) | At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite (Completely lacks the ability to fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range. Unknown via Ki Blasts | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff. Multiversal, likely High Hyperversal via Ki Blasts. At least Multiversal, likely High Hyperversal via Teleportation | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff (Base form only). High Hyperversal via Ki Blasts and Wormholes | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff (Base form only). High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via Ki Blasts and Worm Holes | At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: His Staff (The Staff of Curses), his Divination Orb Intelligence: Supergenius (Possesses magic which transcends human knowledge as a whole. Is seemingly far more experienced than Xeno Goku) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Toki-Toki can regain his powers from Demigra and halt him | None notable | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' Demigra is capable of flight using his ki and/or magic prowess. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of ki attack. * Soul Flame: Wizard Demigra's technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Demigra's Mirage: Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the Crack of Time. * Majin Emblem: Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. * Dark Magic: '''A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode, transform them or manipulate them. ** '''Demigra's Wormhole: Demigra is able to create Wormholes using his magic. They can be timed to attack specific eras and are capable of infecting and control people with Demigra's Dark Magic. They can function autonomously, allowing them to remain even after Demigra's death. * Time Travel: Demigra is capable of time-travelling himself and others. * Energy Boil: Demigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself with energy, teleports, then gathers ki. * Instantaneous Movement: Demigra is capable of teleportation. * Rage Saucer: A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and continues thrice. * Energy Cannon: Demigra summons three, small energy black holes around himself which fire projectiles toward the enemy. In the end, he throws three large projectiles which home on the enemy and chase him. * Time Shackles: Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside it briefly and violently launching them out. * Tricky Strike: This attack is split into three variants: ** Teleporting Uppercut – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. ** Teleporting Punch – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes them with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. ** Boiling Breath – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward them. If the latter doesn't escape and is in the right place, the cloud will form and start damaging them. * Bloody Sauce: Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which reduce the opponent's speed on-impact. * Boiling Ball: Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy, then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. * Power Smack: Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them, causing him to flee down. * Teleport: Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. He crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike, however unlike Tricky Strike, Demigra does not attack after teleporting, and this is only an evasive technique. * Seasoning Arrow: Demigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. In the cutscene version, Demigra sends a barrage of red copies of his staff at his opponents. Once hit, they are pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. This ability is Demigra's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. * Transformation: Demigra is capable of transforming into his Giant Demon God form and his Makyouka form, the latter of which is his most powerful transformation. * Energy Jet: Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that chases the opponent and explodes on impact. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. * Boiling Burg: Giant Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent, similarly to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs the attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Giant Demigra's Ultimate. * Candy Beam: Used by Demigra in order to turn Toki-Toki into a piece of candy so that he could eat Toki-Toki and gain the power of Space and Time. * Boiling Fist: The final attack utilized by Demigra, where he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. It was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, and is Makyouka Demigra's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Note 1: Yes. Note 2: All credit to Dragon Ball Wiki for the abilities/techniques which were listed, and more on his ability can be found in their Demigra page. Note 3: Credit to the following profiles from which abilities and feats were used: Canon Demigra (1): https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Demigra_(Canon)/Zenkaibattery1 Canon Demigra (2): https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Demigra_(Canon)/ZeroTC01 Canon Demigra (3): https://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Demigra Genesis Demigra: https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Demigra_(Dragon_Ball_Genesis) Note 4: This is absolutely fake. The original and actual translation can be found here, and it in no way relates to Dragon Ball Heroes or Xenoverse being 13/Infinite-dimensional. Note 5: By all means, this profile wanks Demigra. Even the statements which take him to High 1-B or 1-A were manipulated likely for the sole purpose of doing so. But, for some reason, it still goes by somewhat logical scaling in accordance to the sources it is based off of yet also breaks the rules of a proper composite character profile. That being said, this profile is in no way intended to harass or poke fun at any scaling of Demigra or Dragon Ball characters and should not be taken seriously at all. This was made entirely for the heck of it. Key: Wizard/Youth | Demon God (Base) | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes | Dragon Ball Genesis Gallery Demigra (Youth).png|Wizard Demigra Assault Demigra.png|Demigra's new appearance in the Demigra Assault Saga Super Demigra.jpg|Demigra's Makyouka form in Dragon Ball Heroes BaseDemigra DBH.jpg|Demigra's return in Dragon Ball Heroes Demigra (DBXV OP).jpg|Demigra in the opening cutscene of Dragon Ball Xenoverse Giant Demigra (DBXV).jpg|Giant Demigra's final attack against the Future Warrior Giant Demigra.png|Demigra's Giant Demon God form in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Demigra manga.png|Demigra in the Dragon Ball Heroes manga Demigra card.jpg|Demigra's card in Dragon Ball Heroes Others Notable Victories: Khorne (Warhammer Fantasy) Khorne's Profile (This was Fantasy/Age of Sigmar Khorne VS 2-B Genesis Demigra and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Alex (Lord of Xibalba) (Humanity's Collective Consciousness) Alex's Profile (Both were in-character and at 1-A. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Composites Category:Dragon Ball Category:Mind Control Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Omnipresence Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Resistance users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Ageless Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Conceptual Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fate Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Creators Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Magic Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Element Users Category:Aura Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Lower-Dimensional, Mid-Dimensional, Dimensional, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Wanked Category:Dragon Ball Online Category:Crossoverse Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Serious Profiles Category:Don't take it seriously Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Demon-Gods Category:Mega-Composite